<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Resist by Sweetnlow444</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608291">To Resist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetnlow444/pseuds/Sweetnlow444'>Sweetnlow444</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben can be an asshole, Denial, F/M, Love Hurts, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Slow destruction of a relationship, but only cuz he's horny, lots and lots of denial, mounting sexual tension, so good, technically a slow burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:27:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetnlow444/pseuds/Sweetnlow444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I'm in a relationship, I'm in love, I'm happy.” He kept telling himself this, hoping it would help. It didn't. It did nothing. Couldn't do anything in the face of that fucking smell, that intoxicating, mouth-watering, life-altering smell.</p><p>Rey. He knew who it came from now and it made it all worse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bazine Netal/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Honey, I'm home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HI! This is my first work on ao3 and definitely my first A/B/O! The storyline will be a bit different from the usual Reylo fare but I hope you like it! </p><p>Just a quick warning, everything is completely consensual but there is a moment where someone isn't totally on board and the other doesn't notice at first. If that type of thing is triggering for you, I would stop reading right before "“Ben, wait...wait, I’m not ready.” and continue after "He looked into her eyes, contrite. She smiled a little smile."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Honey, I’m home.” Ben yelled out from the entryway, shucking off his shoes and coat in the hall closet.</p>
<p>“Hey, babe! How was work?” Bazine called from the kitchen. It was Tuesday, Ben arrived home at his usual time, about an hour after her. She was in the middle of prepping chicken with veggies, a weeknight classic of theirs, bent slightly over the kitchen island chopping carrots. Ben walked towards her voice and stopped in the doorway.</p>
<p>“Fuck, what’s that smell?” Bazine didn’t turn around but if she did, she would have seen Ben’s pupils dilate. The air smelled like daffodils and sunshine. It smelled like pure joy and lust.</p>
<p>“What sme- Oh!”, Ben’s arms wrapped around her waist suddenly, bending her more over the counter. His face buried in her neck, sniffing her obviously.</p>
<p>“Why the fuck do you smell so good?”</p>
<p>He ran his nose up the side of her neck, pupils wide and his breathing accelerated. He started leaving kisses, open-mouthed and wet along the path his nose had taken, like he was trying to consume her. </p>
<p>Her heart was racing, more from surprise than anything else. This was not a part of their Tuesday night routine. At least not at 630pm and definitely not bent over the kitchen counter. Her shock froze her. Her body was tense and unresponsive to his hot breath warming her neck.</p>
<p>“Ben! What are you doing?”</p>
<p>“Ungh...God…you smell <em>so</em> good.”</p>
<p>He panted tugging on her earlobe with his teeth. His hands wrapped around her waist and squeezed, pinching her side to the point of pain. He pulled her to his groin, ground his cock into her ass and groaned loud. He was already hard, harder than usual, before they had even kissed. </p>
<p>That was a common occurrence two years ago, but now five years into their relationship, it had been ages since just the touch of her had elicited this kind of response. They still had a decent sex life, one to be proud of compared to some relationships, but it was based around a slow seduction and build up. Both of them often needed more to get in the mood nowadays.</p>
<p>But not tonight, not for him.</p>
<p>He felt overwhelmed, overcome with lust. He wanted to fuck her so badly, he couldn't think straight. He wanted that smell to mix with his and be all he breathed in for days. He wanted to come in her and rub it into her skin so everyone would know he had her. He wanted to tell her how good she was, how fucking sexy she looked bent over, how hard he wanted to thrust into her.</p>
<p>The voice that always told him to slow down, that knew she wasn't into any of that, was mute tonight. Gagged by the smell surrounding Bazine. </p>
<p>Ben reached down with one hand, fumbling with his belt and zipper while his other hand reached under her skirt and started tugging down her panties, his intent clear. Once his pants and her underwear pooled on the ground, he took himself in hand and began to stroke his cock, rubbing it against her clit. </p>
<p><em>Fuck, </em>that felt good.</p>
<p>He pushed his other hand between her shoulders and forcefully bent her completely over the counter, her body resting on the cold granite. His kisses had felt nice and her clit throbbed a bit with the contact from his cock but she was nowhere near ready to have him inside her.</p>
<p>They needed lube most of the time to get the party going and she refused to be embarrassed about it. She knew it was natural for things like that to decline at her age.</p>
<p>“Ben, wait...wait! I’m not ready.” He didn’t hear her, too caught up in the visual of his cock rubbing against her folds.</p>
<p>The Ben she knew was lost to her, nostrils flaring and heart pounding, his head was clouded by the smell that surrounded her. He prodded her entrance with his cock and began to push inside, not noticing the lack of moisture he found there.</p>
<p> “Ben, stop!” Bazine cried.</p>
<p>He did.</p>
<p>He dropped his hands, his still hard cock bobbing pointlessly in the air.</p>
<p>Knowing she had his attention, she turned around in his arms, uncomfortably bending her back to fit between his chest and the counter. She looked into his eyes and brought a hand up to stroke his cheek.</p>
<p>His eyes, which had been blown wide and glazed, began to clear.</p>
<p>He shook his head as if to throw off the lusty haze that had descended so quickly. He looked into her eyes, contrite. She gave him a little smile.</p>
<p>“Hey, it’s okay.” She stroked his face, soothing, “Just, can we go a little slower?”</p>
<p>She pressed her lips to his, their first kiss of the evening. He kissed her back gently, losing the bursting urgency from before. His heart slowed and his breath returned to normal as he deepened the kiss, his tongue lazing over hers.</p>
<p>This was familiar, this was the soft, warm, and comfortable Ben she knew and loved. He lifted up, allowing her to straighten, and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled away from her lips with a peck,</p>
<p>“I’m sorry” He rested his forehead against hers, “I have no idea what came over me.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay, really. You stopped when I said stop, that’s what matters.”</p>
<p>It had been years since they had this conversation but it was a familiar one.</p>
<p>Ben was an Alpha.</p>
<p>He did his best to suppress the associated tendencies, but he couldn't help himself, they leaked through from time to time.</p>
<p>When they had first started dating, the attraction and lust at its highest, he had to be reminded often to slow things down, to check in with her. Ben was intense in all things by nature and sex was no exception.</p>
<p>When he wanted, he <em>wanted</em>.</p>
<p>It had taken work and open communication for him to reel in his dominating impulses in bed. He got better though, she hadn’t had to stop him like this in over two years. She used to get mad when she had to but he had been so good for so long. She knew how hard it could be for him and how rare his slip ups had become.</p>
<p>It gave her a patience she wouldn’t usually have. She went on her tippy toes and pressed a kiss into his jaw.</p>
<p>Though it had been a while, she remembered well how much worse it would be if they didn’t have sex after an incident like this. He always felt terrible when he pushed too hard and his guilt would only grow if the mood was completely crushed.</p>
<p>Bazine felt generous tonight, she would give into this as long as it continued on her terms.</p>
<p>He captured her lips with his and they resumed their relaxed yet heated make out session. Instead of a one-sided fire, this was a candle. A flame growing and warming, the burn less intense but oh so good. Her whole body began to heat pleasantly with these familiar sensations.</p>
<p>This, at last, was in their routine.</p>
<p>“Do you want to move to the couch?” She asked. He nodded and she led him to his spot and straddled his hips. There was a permanent indent in the couch from the tens, hell, hundreds of times they had done exactly this.</p>
<p>As they fell deeper into their usual pattern, her mind became fuzzy and unfocused, the dull thrum of pleasure mounting as it usually did. She felt his finger enter her, already covered in lube from its hiding spot in the end table, and work her open. That always took about two minutes. He pushed a second finger into her and she moaned and he pumped until she was ready to take his cock.</p>
<p>The rest passed in a blur of familiarity. It felt good, it always did. It felt so good that he never noticed that he couldn’t remember any particular moment. Or that in two days, he wouldn’t even remember that they had sex.</p>
<p><em>You would have remembered if you got to bend her over and fuck her as hard as you wanted</em>, whispered a small part of his mind, deep in the back of his skull. The same part that was overwhelmed by the scent that lingered in the air.</p>
<p>He hated that part, hated his Alpha telling him how to think and feel. He hated even more when it took control like it did the second he had smelled that <em>fucking</em> scent.</p>
<p>If he indulged in that side of him more, he would have known what he was smelling but as suppressed as he was, he had no clue. In his ignorance of this, at least, he was like the Betas he so wanted to be. </p>
<p>He loved Bazine, for many reasons, but up there was that she was a Beta who did not fuck around with his Alpha tendencies. He never had to think about that part of him unless it reared its possessive and controlling head like it did on this unusual Tuesday night.</p>
<p>Afterwards, without effort, they returned to their ordinary Tuesday night.</p>
<p>Bazine went back to chopping vegetables and Ben sorted the mail. They chatted without intent as the chicken roasted. Well, Bazine chatted and Ben listened, distracted in the way one is when they've heard the same tale with slight variations as many times as he had.</p>
<p>“I made a new friend at work today.” Bazine said.</p>
<p>“That’s nice.” He supplied offhandedly. His mind had returned to his own day at work and the stress that was ever-present when he felt like he was under-performing. Bazine kept talking but Ben only caught every couple of words,</p>
<p>“She’s really nice...Rey...young...from Jakku…omega...just moved here...I think she’s gonna be a great fit.” He looked up, his boyfriend instincts honed enough to know when he needed to respond,</p>
<p>“I’m glad you made a friend, honey.” He said with an easy smile.</p>
<p>He would never remember that this was the first night he heard <em>her </em>name.</p>
<p>Bazine would.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hi, I'm Rey.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey has her first day of work in a new city.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a lot harder to write. I always knew what I wanted the first chapter to be but really just jumping off a cliff for this one. Hope you all like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rey hated how her hands shook when she’s nervous. It was her only obvious tell. The sweat under her arms could be hidden with dark colors, her shaky voice went away with deep breathing but she had yet to figure out a trick for her goddamn trembling hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wanted to seem cool and confident for her first day at her new job in a new city. It was finally a chance to be a <em>new</em> Rey. But she wouldn’t be if she couldn’t get her fucking hands to settle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nobody here had seen her as just a little Omega who needed protection from her shit situation. Nobody would know how she spent her awful heats, hiding in an abandoned shed far from Unkar Plutt’s house, shivering and aching to her core. She could be whoever she wanted to be and she was determined to never be a “poor, weak Omega” again.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can do this. You can do this. You can do this. “ She whispered under her breath, walking back and forth in front of her office building, fifteen minutes early.  After about twenty more, “You can do this”s, her hands only trembled a little and she felt as confident as she was going to that morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Here goes nothing, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought. Taking one last big breath, Rey opened the door and walked into the lobby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With high ceilings and shiny marble floors, this office was already the nicest place she’d ever been. She couldn’t tell if that spoke to how nice the office was or how rundown her life had been. Going up to the reception desk like she’d been told to do, she spotted a young Omega working as a receptionist. The receptionist looked up at her with the requisite professional smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Hi! How can I help you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Rey Smith, I’m here for my first day at Xiono Tech.” Rey answered, returning the professional smile, but more genuine from her excitement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes, we’ve been expecting you! You’re early, first day nerves?” She asked, not unkindly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That obvious?” Rey responded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all! They’ll like that you’re early. “ She assured her. “I’m Kaydel, it’s nice to meet you!” The receptionist got up and walked around the desk and held out a hand that Rey shook soundly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Follow me and I’ll show you to your floor!” Kaydel led her over to the elevator bay and Rey followed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long have you lived in Chandrila?” Kaydel asked while pressing the elevator button.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I actually just moved here yesterday.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my, you must be exhausted then!” Kaydel exclaimed, “Did you have any help?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish! I don’t know anyone here yet so I lugged everything myself.” Her arms still ached from the day before, Rey was in shape but moving all her stuff still took it out of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh well in that case, let me be the first to welcome you to Chandrila! You’ll love it here, there’s so much to do for young Omegas. It’s really the place to be and the crimes against Omega rate is pretty low compared to other big cities.”  Kaydel sounded delighted to welcome a fellow Omega to the big city. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Kaydel were a Beta or even an Alpha, it would be beyond inappropriate for her to bring up Rey’s designation in a workplace environment. Rey knew that, as an Omega, Kaydel was trying to soothe the fears that all Omegas carried with them daily. Rey was all too familiar with the dangers that unmated Omega’s faced trying to exist in the world.  Omega protection had made great strides over the last 50 years or so but it would take a long time for any of them to stop looking over their shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was the main reason I wanted to come here, really. The last place I lived was the fucking worst. The Alpha/Omega ratio was like, five to one. I couldn’t leave my house without being harassed most days.” Kaydel shuddered, imagining being that outnumbered by a group that literally had the ability to control her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh that sounds just awful! Where are you from again?” Kaydel asked as they got into the elevator and she pressed the button for the fifth floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jakku.”  Rey winced as she responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oof.” Kaydel groaned in sympathy. “That <em>is</em> bad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me, you have no idea.”  Rey added her own shudder, remembering the terrible things that the Alphas from her hometown would have done to her if she hadn’t learned to defend herself from an early age. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elevator ding saved them from an awkward silence and the doors opened to reveal her new office. It was a typical corporate office, too bright fluorescent lights, gray cubicles neatly organized with full offices and conference rooms lining the perimeter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To Rey though, it looked like heaven. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was her life now and it was so much better than the junkyard that she used to call her place of employment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be working on the fifth floor but Xiono Tech occupies the first six floors so you may be sent to a different floor depending on what Amilyn needs. Don’t worry, you’ll learn the layout pretty quickly and all six floors are the same.” Kaydel walked up to a handsome dark-skinned Beta sitting at a desk near the elevators.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is Finn! Finn, this is Rey.” She said gesturing between the two. “He’s the office administrator so you’ll go to him for all your office needs.” Finn smiled and held out his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet ya! I am also here for any venting or office drama. Really, more so that than anything else” Finn joked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finn! You’ll scare her!” Kaydel reprimanded while Rey laughed. “Don’t listen to him, Rey. We are pretty drama free here and I’m sure Amilyn will give you no reason to vent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know that, Kaydel!” Finn defended himself. “Maybe she turns all Miranda Priestly as soon as you go back downstairs.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Amilyn’s like Mr.Rogers with the style of Miranda Priestley.” Kaydel said, Rey chuckled and joined in, adding, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, I think that might be the perfect combination of people.” Rey mused out loud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaydel and Finn laughed and warmth spread throughout Rey’s body. She had been there for less than ten minutes but she already felt a little sense of belonging. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for the hand off Kaydel! I’ll give our Rey here the grand tour.“ Finn suggested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great! I probably shouldn’t leave the front desk empty for too long.” She turned to Rey to say goodbye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again, It was really nice meeting you! You’ll fit right in, I can tell.” Kaydel added with a wink. “Stop by before you leave! I want to hear how your first day goes!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will do! It was great meeting you too!” Rey realized then that the embarrassing trembling in her hands had completely ceased. Knowing that she liked at least two people in the building made her more comfortable in this foreign environment.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>You could still fuck it up,</span>
  </em>
  <span> the dark part of her brain reminded her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck you, brain,</span>
  </em>
  <span>she replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready?” Finn asked. Rey snapped out of her self-effacing thoughts and nodded, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lead the way!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked around the floor while Finn pointed out the landmarks: copier, bathrooms, conference rooms, etc.  He quickly introduced her to anyone they came across and Rey did her best to store their names but she knew she would probably only remember Finn’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And this is the break room! All the snacks and drinks are provided so feel free to take whatever you want!” He said, gesturing to the wall of snacks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is free?” Rey asked incredulously. Finn nodded and Rey gasped in awe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t believe her eyes. A <em>whole wall</em> of food that she could just have whenever she wanted. She had never had this much available to her at once, she felt overwhelmed at the possibilities.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The little scavenger girl inside her was telling her to stuff her face while squirrelling away as much as she could. Rey knew she would have to learn to restrain herself but she had spent too many years hungry to easily pass up free food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey was painfully aware of the deep pit of hunger she carried with her at all times. Going hungry changed the way she saw food and the only thing that appeased her food anxiety was keeping stashes of food anywhere she could. While none of the food on the wall was particularly nutritious, Rey was already plotting the stashes she would make in the office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” Finn asked, his voice tinged with concern.  She tore her gaze from the bounty with difficulty, not noticing that she had been staring intensely at the snacks for almost a minute. She shook her head, trying to forget her insatiable hunger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m fine. Let’s keep going.” Rey assured him. With one last look, Rey followed Finn to wherever the tour was going next. Finn walked her to a desk that sat in front of the nicest office on the floor, occupying a whole corner of the space. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is our last stop, your desk! That concludes my tour! You don’t have to tip your tour guide but it is strongly encouraged.” Finn finished with a tip of his imaginary cap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you accept a free granola bar?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes I would.” Rey and Finn laughed, entertained by their bit. A tall blond woman was sitting at “her” desk with an amused smile on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you Rey?” She asked, Rey nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh it’s so nice to meet you! I’m Bazine, Amilyn’s current secretary. I did your phone interview!” Bazine said brightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey was certain that Bazine was a Beta but as Bazine got up to greet her a wall of the most delicious scent wafted over her like warm honey. It smelled like hot coffee and chocolate yet somehow comfortingly woodsy and masucline. It slowed down time and immediately stirred <em>something</em> in Rey’s core. She felt high and horny all at once and could feel her pulse thrumming throughout her body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> had a reaction like that to someone’s scent before, let alone a Beta’s. She was on the strongest suppressants she could afford, it should have been impossible for her to scent a Beta this strongly. Yet, all of her honed in on the air surrounding Bazine, her senses feeling heightened. Something about the smell begged her to submit, Rey resisting the urge to bare her neck to the Beta woman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignoring the fact that she was almost sure that she isn’t attracted to women, her response to Bazine’s smell alone is enough to baffle her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey looked hard at Bazine as she approached. She was undoubtedly beautiful, bright blond hair, royal blue eyes, and a charming smile. She had a killer body and clearly knew how to dress to accentuate every curve. If Rey was suddenly going to acquire a taste for the same sex, Bazine would be an obvious choice. It would be inconvenient for Rey to be attracted to the woman who would be training her for two weeks, still Rey couldn’t help but imagine kissing her. </span>
</p><p><span>She thought Bazine would be soft and warm pressed up against her, with lips much like Rey’s. Picturing it, however, stirred nothing in Rey. That heady intoxicating scent was still swirling in the air but her arousal faded when she thought about kissing Bazine. The smell made her want </span><em><span>something </span></em><span>but what, Rey couldn’t articulate.</span> <span> Her inner Omega, usually dormant, was vocal, yelling at her to find out from where that delicious aroma was coming. </span></p><p>
  <span>All the while, Bazine and Finn just stared as Rey went through this random sexuality crisis. The silence was becoming noticeably uncomfortable, but they didn’t know how to snap Rey out of her thoughts. She hadn’t responded, Rey realized as she quickly shoved aside her perplexing feelings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello! It’s so good to finally put a face to the voice!” Rey said with extra cheer, trying to blow over her too long pause.  Bazine gave her a funny look but was polite enough to ignore it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey wished she could just ignore whatever scent was coming off of Bazine. Her core was still throbbing, her cunt flooding with slick in a way she wasn’t prepared for today. Was her heat due? No, no, she <em>just</em> had one, she should be good for another two and a half months.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same to you!” Bazine held out her hand for Rey to shake. Rey reached out to shake it hesitantly, paranoid about her reaction. As Rey slipped her hand into Bazine, she almost sighed out loud from relief. While not unpleasant, Bazine’s touch sparked nothing sexual in Rey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey decided then to just ignore whatever amazing smell coming off of the other woman. She was probably wearing an amazing perfume or went to a chocolate factory that weekend or something, Rey reasoned.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What is this, Willy Wonka? Nobody goes to chocolate factories, </span>
  </em>
  <span>her asshole brain helpfully interjected.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe something was wrong with her suppressants. Her dosage could be off or she skipped a day without realizing. That was all more likely than a sudden attraction to blonde Beta women.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey remembered that, for the first time in her life, she had health insurance. She could actually go to a doctor for a non-life threatening concern. She decided to find a new doctor in the city and make an appointment as soon as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a plan in place, Rey was able to devote her attention away from that mesmerizing smell and focus on what Bazine was saying,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for showing her around Finn, I’ll take it from here!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great! See ya around, Rey! Remember, I’m here for all the hot gos.” Finn remarked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be the first to know as soon as I have any.” Rey promised with a laugh. With that, Finn departed and Rey was left with the Beta woman who stirred all these confusing feelings within her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since Bazine was training Rey to take over her position as Amilyn’s secretary, they spent the day together going over what Rey needed to learn. Every once in a while, Rey would breathe too deeply and be entranced by that smell all over again, her head swimming and her panties soaking through. Thank god Bazine was a Beta and couldn’t scent her reaction. Rey prayed that no Alphas worked on this floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite everything, Rey and Bazine became fast friends. Throughout the day, they discovered how much they had in common. They talked about their shared love for trashy reality TV and horror films for the whole lunch hour. Conversation was never awkward the way it usually was around recent acquaintances.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They bonded in a way that Rey had never felt before. She didn’t have any friends in Jakku and that was something she desperately wanted to change as the </span>
  <em>
    <span>new</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rey. Solidifying Bazine’s place as Rey’s favorite (and only friend), Bazine was a good listener and a patient instructor. She didn’t get mad when Rey jammed the printer or when a particularly strong throb in Rey’s core caused her to spill coffee all over their desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey couldn’t avoid whatever smell was coming off of Bazine but she got better at tolerating it. Mentally, she planned on storing extra pairs of underwear in her purse. That and a good session with her Rabbit should help Rey handle her next day with Bazine, the Beta that smelled like the best Alpha Rey had ever scented. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Designation biology is weird</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Rey thought as she finished up her first day at her new job. Saying goodbye to everyone she met, she walked home with a skip in her step. Barring her strange reaction to Bazine, this was one of the best days of Rey’s life and she couldn’t wait for tomorrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey had no way of knowing the chaos she unwittingly unleashed in her new friend’s life. Her own distinct aroma clung to Bazine just as strongly as Ben’s. Bazine’s blank Beta scent was the perfect carrier for the fate they were all hurtling towards, connected in ways they could never fathom. At this time, they were all innocent, future victims to their biology. It’s impossible to know when your final day of happiness will be, only noticing its absence not its departure. As all do, these three experienced their last moments of peace without acknowledgement, without appreciation.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dun dun dunnnnnnn! </p><p>Let me know what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>